Laminate sole structures for present day athletic shoes typically have a foamed, energy-absorbing intermediate sole (usually called a midsole) for cushioning the wearer's foot and for reducing the shock to the wearer's body. The foamed midsole is customarily of the closed cell type and is usually relatively soft to meet the wearer's comfort requirements. The softer the midsole is, however, the less efficacious it is for absorbing energy due to wearer imposed loads.
Various proposals have been made for enhancing the midsole's energy absorption capability. In one type of prior shoe, for example, the foamed midsole is formed with energy-absorbing pressurized air chambers. In another type of athletic shoe the midsole is provided with energy-absorbing plugs. Another type of shoe utilizes a neeting wrapped around the midsole's borders in an effort to stiffen the midsole. In yet another type of shoe, a foamed midsole core is bordered by a separately formed midsole border. None of these constructions is very effective for improving energy absorbance.